Such Sweet Sorrow
by Caroline
Summary: GJ fluff\\ She felt a little like Juliet in this state of euphoria, having to bid adieu to her Romeo.


TITLE: Such Sweet Sorrow  
PAIRING: Giles/Jenny  
SPOILERS: None

* * *

Though the sky was dark and the breeze cool, intense heat still hung in the air -- part humidity leftover from an unbelievably hot October day, and part body heat from the two figures currently entangled on the porch of a small house. The only sounds to break the silence of the night were the crickets, singing in the bushes, and the sound of two sets of lips coming together over and over again.

A giggle broke that silence, followed by a loud smooch as the two sets of lips parted. "Rupert, do you have any idea what time it is?"

A breathless laugh followed hers, chased by a British accent. "Last time we checked I believe it was eleven-thirty. So..." The lips came together again, and broke apart just as quickly. "I'd dare to venture a guess that at least forty-five minutes have passed since then."

Another giggle. "Rupert..."

"I apologize, Jenny, you're right. It's late."

She grinned up at him. "And it's a school night."

As if their minds were completely synced, they began to laugh in unison at the rather juvenile excuse. Their foreheads came together, and he reached up with one hand to cup her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. His voice was soft, honeyed, as he sighed, "I suppose we should say goodnight."

She lifted her head and nodded, brown eyes searching back and forth between his. "I suppose..."

The supposition was left hanging as their lips drew together once more, arms wrapping around one another while they kissed languidly. Another several minutes passed in silence before they broke for air, laughing once again at their teenaged antics.

"We can't keep doing this!" she giggled, feeling heady at the sensation of his hands lingering on her hips.

"I can't help it, Jenny," he grinned at her boyishly. "You make me feel so... silly."

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Silly?"

"W-well... juvenile, I guess you could say. Like a schoolboy deeply infatuated with his teacher."

The smirk turned coquettish as she leaned in, teasing his lips with her own. Her voice was smoky and low as she promised him, "We can play teacher and schoolboy another time. For now, I think we have to say goodnight."

"Oh, very well," he huffed, his tone that of someone who'd had all his fun cruelly snatched away. "May I see you in the morning?"

"You can see me anytime you want, England," she returned without missing a beat, pixie mischief in her expression.

He narrowed his eyes facetiously at her. "You know you're a tease." It was neither a statement nor a question, and she merely giggled in response.

"And you know you love it."

One eyebrow arched as his hand slid to her lower back, lips connecting with her forehead. "Absolutely."

With one more kiss, he bid her farewell and started down the steps of her porch. Upon reaching the bottom, he spun around and moved to the rail. "Jenny..."

"Yes, Rupert," she humored him with a smile, leaning over the rail, forearms pressed into the white-washed wood. She gazed down at him as he stepped closer, one hand taking hold of one of the beveled spindles as he stepped into the bushes just below the rail, sending up a flurry of fireflies around them.

"Are you absolutely certain we'll have to show up for work tomorrow?" His expression was all innocence though she knew the intent behind was anything but. "I mean..." he shrugged, "it's only a school day."

Jenny laughed, leaning down to him and grabbing a hold of his tie. "'Fraid so, Watcher-man. Otherwise, trust me - you wouldn't be going anywhere tonight."

A sound slightly akin to a growl left his lips as he leaned in, capturing hers in another slow, passionate kiss, one hand cupping her face as she leaned over the rail, still gripping his tie and playing with the smooth silk. Jenny felt the tingle of his lips against hers and heard the buzz of the fireflies, slowly dancing around them, surrounding them in flecks of gold. As much as she loathed to let go of such a magical scene, she knew both of their alarms would go off in less than five hours. So gently, reluctantly, she broke from him, releasing his tie as she pushed him away.

"Goodnight," she whispered, "goodnight."

He smiled a dreamy smile back at her, the pink flush in his cheeks visible even in the golden glow of the fireflies. He backed away from her as he often did, neither of them ever willing to relinquish visual contact even when physical contact was broken. Jenny smiled softly and waved with a flutter of her fingers, backing toward her front door. Her hands behind her, she leaned against the solid wood surface, the back of her head connecting with it as she watched him climb into his car.

She felt a little like Juliet in this state of euphoria, having to bid adieu to her Romeo.

So as he started the engine and backed away with one final wave, Jenny couldn't help but smile to herself and recite quietly, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight 'til it be 'morrow."

* * *

FIN


End file.
